Highschool Romance
by Xylv
Summary: My first fic ever! I hope you like it! May or may not continue.


High school Romance

He had been like this all day.

His beautiful emerald eyes remained closed, his back arched over his one-to-a-person desk. His long pale fingers lay still on his spikey crimson hair.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, oh. His lips. One of the only things....I wanted to- "Demyx!" A cold hard voice, and the ruler to the table. Like that was a change. A tall sickly old man stood over me, his glasses ready to fall off of his old wrinkly nose"Will you stop day dreaming?!"He growled and spun on his heel, resuming the lesson on...I don't even remember.

----x

I don't think he noticed.

I don't think he ever noticed. The way he made me feel was extraordinary, I always wondered what it would be like. To run my

fingers through his perfect dirty blond mullet. I could only imagine, only close my eyes and pretend, but it wasn't the same.

I could only catch glimpses of his breath-taking eyes. Deep. Blue. Not at all like the oceon no. They were far to complex to compare to something so trivial and simple.

----x

I could feel his gaze upon me ever so often.

It was a strange feeling, like his viewpoint was on me, and only me for a split second for a brief second. Sometimes I caught his eye. But I would pull away before any room for awkwardness was able to enter the space around us.

People didn't know me as the shy one to hold back, but something about him made me. Made me not want to get close to him, like I knew instinctively he was dangerous.

----x

My daydreamings were cut short by the irritating ringing of the school bell.

I felt relieved to be out of there, not just because the lesson was over, but because I could relax. Instead of feeling like I couldn't even breathe. Like I was trapped in his beautiful gaze, ensnared in his sufforcating web.

I felt timid around him. Not like I usually was, I was usually the "Guy up for anything" It was "Me and Roxas" But no.

Not anymore, since he found out. And saw the way I observed Demyx.

----x

I ran out of the class room.

Eager to get home, until I looked outside. I had been so absorbed in my love. That I had payed no attention to the weather, and the rain had not entered my brain until I opened the large door to "Freedom" As they say and it poured. There was no way I could run home. My umbrella had the right idea of staying at home today.

---x

I couldn't help but laugh, being one of the last to leave I hoped to avoid _Him _but I was unsuccessful, and the school was empty, apart from a rather soaking boy, obviously from failed attempts of trying to get home.

"A little wet aren't you?"I asked. Not being able to hide the amusement from my voice.

---x

I turned around, trying to run home had not been the best idea, so now I had to sit and wait it out with him.

_Him. Him. Him._

At this point my self control was nil, and it just took a split second for my lips to be connected with his. but No.

I resisted.

"What? Oh... I tried to run home"I babbled nervously_. Stupid!_

He pulled the dufflebag off his muscled shoulder, I was left staring at the space before I was pulled back into reality once more.

_/Damn. I liked fantasy better./ _I thought deviously.

---x

I was sure he could hear it.

The way my heart beated I was surprised the neighborhood around the school couldn't hear it.

"I've got an umbrella, I could walk you home?"I suggested, Trying to be the usual me, the me everyone thought was the cool, uncaring Axel.

I watched as his nimble fingers grasped my umbrella tightly, and our hands touched for a moment. One single moment.

---x

I'm sure he saw it.

The fact that as soon as his slender finger touched my own my face was turned away in fear. Fear he would see my face was now blushing. And the fact it wouldn't stop for a while. But as I looked up timidly, my chin was thrusted upwards and it happened.

---x

What was I thinking?!

I couldn't help it. The way his cheekbones were made to look larger with the red glow, and I couldn't resist. And I would have to live up to the fact I was in love with this person.

And no one could stop that.

Not even him.

---x

I was taken by surprise.

He really did like me. Or was I just a rebound after Roxas, I didn't know, but right at that moment I didn't care, the fact he wanted me at all was all that mattered.

My eyes closed quickly, embarrassed I let him dominate me, I let him rule me and take over me.

Like I knew I wanted him to.

---x

My hand slid away from the umbrella.

Now are objective was neither to get home, or stay dry.

The cold rain was a relief on my tense hot skin, I'd open my eyes every now and again to make sure I wasn't in a state of unconciousness, and to make sure he was still in my arms.

---x

Demyx released his wasted fears and passionately kissed Axel back, his arms slowly sliding up his body, as the redhead placed his hand on the smaller boys hip, Wincing slightly Demyx stopped kissing him for a moment, and his lips ran down his well defined jaw-line. and eventually to the top of his shoulder.

---x

It was now Axels' turn to enjoy himself, his eyes remained closed. Waiting for Demyx to make his next move.

But it didn't arrive.

The smaller boy pushed him backwards as forcefully as he could before turning around and running back inside.

he looked behind him, a picture of devilry on his face.

The taller crimson haired boy looked confused, unsure wheather to follow him or not. Obviously being Axel his curiousity got the better of him, and he trotted along behind him. Like an excited child, or an unknowing hound.

---x

Demyxs' heart thudded. as he was confronted by Axel.

His shirt was soaked through, and so before his..._friend _entered the dimly lit classroom it was already removed.

It was Axel whom spoke first, his voice lower and gruffer than usual "Eager aren't we?"He asked, eyeing up Demyx. The blond looked slightly scared, he had never been in this situation before.

----x

Axel could sense how nervous and unprepared the smaller boy was, He walked past him, sitting on one of the nearby desks, crossing his large legs, his tight trousers clung to him, his almost mocking smile played with Demyx, making him feel almost stupid sitting there, as though he should be someone else.


End file.
